


Laugh Out Loud

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [9]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sillyness, domesctic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Gunnar doesn't think he has a nice laugh. Gipsy tells him otherwise.





	Laugh Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> More Gunnar/Gipsy cuteness.

"Do you know that you have a beautiful laugh?"

Gunnar looked over at Gipsy, who was sitting across from him on her couch, idly playing a hand held video game.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you laugh right from your chest. Like its right out of your heart." Gipsy paused the game to look at Gunnar. "It's very beautiful."

Gunnar shook his head and looked away. "Nah. I sound like a gorilla."

"You do not." Gipsy crawled closer to Gunnar until she was in his lap facing him. "Come on. Laugh for me, baby."

Gunnar felt like he was blushing even as he wrapped his arms around his small girlfriend. "Gips, c'mon..."

"Please? For me?" Gipsy begged with a little girl voice and batted her eyelashes at him.

That was certainly enough to make Gunnar laugh gently. "See?"

Gunnar had to admit, if his laugh made a pretty girl smile then maybe it wasn't that bad.


End file.
